


Just One Yesterday

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent 11x23, F/M, Language, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Dean begs Chuck to bring you back after you fell victim to Amara’s wrath.





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // #CarryonCap500 @carryonmywaywardcaptain
> 
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Pining // CarryOn Prompt: “Just One Yesterday” by Fall Out Boy
> 
> A/N: I pictured this as a sequel to What You Lost because it still makes me sad. However, this can be read as a standalone fic. Also not edited like at all. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

> _**If heaven’s grief brings hell’s rain** _
> 
> _**Then I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday** _

      Dean sat on his bed holding the ring turning it over and over in his hand the opal catching the light perfectly. Whenever he needed to be reminded why Amara had to be stopped he would pull out the ring, the one you never received. He returned the ring to the small velvet pouch shoving it back into the pocket of his jeans. At least if he was about to die facing her he could do it knowing he’d see you again, or at least hoped he would.

     At night in his dreams, you were often there. Dean wanted nothing more than to go back and save you from Amara. To stop her or at the very least keep you hidden away in the bunker where she couldn’t have gotten to you. He had been stupid to think Amara would let you go just because he had broken up with you. His heart would always go back to you, but maybe just maybe.

   Dean stomped through the bunker finding Chuck once again consuming some cheap takeout food while watching what appeared to be cat videos on his laptop. Sam looked up as Dean moved to the table slamming the laptop shut on Chuck. Chuck wasn’t bothered by it and looked up at Dean still smiling warmly as he continued to eat. Then again Dean realized Chuck probably knew exactly why he was there fuming.

    “Bring her back and I’ll stop Amara,” Dean ordered his voice firm.

     “Dean,” Chuck places the takeout container onto the table sitting up. His face is still kind but there is seriousness in his brow. “I can’t do that Dean. She’s at peace in her heaven.”

     “But she’s not here Chuck!” Dean growled pounding his fist on the table. “I need her to be here with me. She didn’t deserve to die because of me. Because of your sister! Chuck, please give her back to me.”

     “Dean, I know how you felt about her. But I can’t bring her back. I won’t.”

     “Then I’ll let Amara rip you apart,” Dean threatens but Chuck remains unfazed.

     “Dean? Come on man,” Sam stands up laying his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

      Chuck stands waving off Sam, “Dean, I know you are hurting and you blame yourself. Y/N doesn’t.  She knew that you did love her and knew what you were doing by sending her away.”

      “No, don’t you do that. Don’t try to placate me! I want her back. Please just bring her back,” Dean’s voice cracks as he sinks into the chair next to him Sam’s hand never leaving his shoulder. Chuck touches his other shoulder and moves away from the room.  

       Sam waits until he is sure Chuck isn’t within listening range, “Dean, did you just threaten God?”

       “Yeah, Sammy I really did.”

       “Dean, you know he can’t bring her back. I mean if he could we’d bring back everyone, right? I mean we’d have an army if he brought back everyone we lost.”

        Dean stood giving Sam a hard look before heading back to his bedroom making sure to slam the door. He collapsed on the bed turning to stare at the picture of you he had resting on his table. It’s the only one he had of you and it certainly didn’t do you justice. He reached out running his finger down the curve of your cheek in the photo. Why had he been so damn stupid?

> **_Anything you say can and will be held against you_ **
> 
> **_So only say my name_ **
> 
> **_It will be held against you_ **

         “Who are you?” the woman in the white nightgown asked looking just as confused as you felt. But you also notice the way she held herself too. At the moment she looked harmless but you could see the tension in her muscles tight like she was ready for a fight.

         Holding up your hands in surrender, “I’m Y/N. I’m not going to hurt you, in fact, I’m just as confused as you are.”

         At the moment you heard rustling behind you and turned placing yourself in front of the woman when a tall figure emerged. Your heart leaped into your throat when the lamplight hit his eyes just right. You’d know those eyes anywhere and he seemed to recognize you, “Y/N?”

        “Dean?” you run throwing yourself into his arms. “Tell me this is real.”

        “It’s real Princess,” Dean inhales catching hints of the perfume you always wore. He should do the tests to be sure and you are thinking the same, but it’s Dean and you finally can hold him again.

        “Dean, I died,” you cry pulling back to look at his face. “How is this possible?”

        “Amara brought you back.”

        “Wait there is someone else,” you suddenly remembered the woman in the gown and turned. “I’m sorry ma’am what’s your name?”

        But she didn’t answer because Dean was already beside you in tears his next words shocking you, “Mom?”

> **_Letting people down is my thing baby_ **
> 
> **_Find yourself a new gig_ **
> 
> **_This town ain’t big enough for two of us_ **

        You sat on the bed picking at the strands on the old comforter you could never bring yourself to part with. Dean was down the hall in the War Room with Sam with his Mom. You exhaled a deep breath just trying to come to terms with everything had happened. Amara showing up in the apartment you’d rented away from the life. You had gotten out of the life working as a waitress at a twenty-four diner at night and in a local grocery store during the day. Then the fog came people turned on one another. It happened so fast and then she was there.

     _“You still love him?” Amara turned her head in a way as if she was trying to examine you. Perhaps she was as you remained frozen while she slowly walked a circle around you. “Even after he hurt you I can feel you want for him. It’s cloying the air.”_

_“Nothing will ever stop me from loving or wanting Dean Winchester. Ever since he sent me away I’ve wanted him, I dream about him, and he’s all that I think about. I will never stop Amara,” you knew you wouldn’t live past this. If she didn’t feed on your soul first she would definitely make sure you were gone._

_“Come with me,” her lips turned into a smile and you were helpless not to follow. The last thing you remember was looking into Dean’s eyes as you died._

      You swallowed feeling a panic attack coming as you held your stomach where Amara had made you stab yourself to death. Trying to stop the feelings you reached for your phone to turn on some music. Fall Out Boy blasted from the little speaker and you recognized the words of Just One Yesterday.

      “ **Letting people down is my thing baby. Find yourself a new gig this town ain’t big enough for two of us. I don’t have the right name or the right looks but I have twice the heart** ,” you sang along allowing the music to pull you back from the dark place. Fall Out Boy’s music had always been a refuge and now it was saving you again.

      “Y/N?” you jumped turning to see Dean at the door. “I missed your singing. Even if it’s that emo crap.”

     You scoffed, “Don’t you insult my boys again old man.”

      “Yes ma’am,” he smiles and then scratches the back of his head. “Do you mind if I come in?”

      “Of course, Dean,” you move over leaving space for him as he comes in shutting the door behind him. He takes his time crossing the room before sitting on the bed. He is nervous you can tell by his slumping shoulders and the way he rubs his hands together as they rest between his legs. “How’s Mary?”

      He laughs, “God she’s fine. I can’t even begin to process it. That’s my Mom.”

      “Yeah it is Winchester,” you moved closer allowing your knee to hit him. “How are you?”

      “I should be asking you that. It’s good to hear you singing again though,” Dean looks down. “It was too quiet without you.”

     You moved climbing over Dean straddling his lamp running your hands through his hair, “I’m here now Dean. I’m back.”

      That’s all it took before he dragged you against him burying his head in your neck. You could feel his tears but said nothing letting him get it out. Taking care of Dean was easy you’d been doing it for a long time. You held him while he cried whispering how much you loved him. This was all you had wanted for months and however long you’d actually spent in heaven. Every moment in paradise was nothing compared to feeling Dean pressed against you once more.

      “I was lost without you, Princess. I threatened God to give you back. I mean I actually threatened the creator of the universe because I couldn’t stand another minute away from you.”

     “Wait you met God?”

     “Yeah Amara is actually God’s sister and you’ve technically met God himself,” he chuckles making you feel giddy. Everything seems to be just where you left off.

     “Really?”

     “It was Chuck the whole time.”

     “Chuck Shurley? Supernatural writer Chuck? Are you kidding me?”

     “No it’s a long story but right now I just want to go to sleep. Will you come with me?”

     “Will you sing Fall Out Boy to me until I fall asleep?”

     “No…yes…maybe,” he squints the crinkles around his eyes just as beautiful. “ **Anything you say can and will be held against you. So only say my name it will be held against you. You know not all their lyrics are bad. So will you say my name.** ”

     “Take me to bed Winchester, but keep singing. I’ve missed your voice,” you kissed his cheek and squealed as he picked you up allowing you to wrap your legs around him. Dean carried you back to his room laying you down before crawling in next to you. He practically covered you like a blanket still singing along to Fall Out Boy much to your amusement.

     “What was heaven like?”

     “It was nice. It was that little cabin we rented for our anniversary right after we came back from Purgatory. Remember how we spent three days in bed just cuddling because we could finally breathe without waiting for something to kill us? I was there in heaven, but I was alone. I just wanted you, Dean. I’d give up heaven just to be here now just for one yesterday with you.”

      “No more weird rock music for you,” Dean tucked you into his chest kissing your forehead. “We are going to really talk tomorrow baby but let’s just sleep for now. I’m just so glad you’re here.”

     “I’m not going anywhere Dean,” and you really meant it. You were granted your yesterdays and you weren’t going to waste a moment of them.


End file.
